


Control

by Syan_Mythros



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, aether cockring, prompt response ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan_Mythros/pseuds/Syan_Mythros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly how do the Ascians gain control of their new hosts.  - Prompt request from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

It was dark, the thick kind of darkness that even the sharpest of eyes find trouble piercing. Blearily he came to, finding himself suspended feet off the floor by his wrists. The fog that filled his head was slowly lifting leaving a dull ache in it's wake. From what Thancred could gather about his surroundings, which was surprisingly little, he was somewhere quiet and warm. Carefully he made to shift his wrists a bit to see if he could determine what held him bound only to not feel cold steel or any other man made material there. It felt tingly in fact and as his addled brain slowly lurched to piecing two and two together as he realized it was likely aether. This limited the option of who his captors could be and Thancred grimaced slightly, 'if the ascians had him captive now he might be well and truly fucked.'

As quickly as he was able Thancred shifted his line of thought to escape plans and what other details he could gather. This suddenly became easier as a slow glow rose from around the room illuminating it. The room still seemed terribly dark and bleak even with the rising glow. Eyes flashed around looking for anything of use, any bit of information that he could gather that might aid him. The sound of footsteps, one after the other, from behind him echoed through out the room. Involuntarily a shiver crept down his spine as he tried to casually turn his face and head to spy his captor.

“Ah Thancred,” the voice near rasped and Thancred found himself with a sinking feeling in his gut, “How happy I am to see you.”

“Lahabrea,” the name tore from dry lips like a vile curse covered in honey.

Slowly the ascian circled around to the front and Thancred's eyes followed him. The lights grew brighter and he could pick the ascian out of the darkness better. The tell tale robe and red mask loomed before him and Thancred watched cautiously.

“Your hospitality leaves much to be desired,” Thancred quipped. This brought a wicked smirk to the lips of the ascian, the only feature he could see.

A quiet chuckle erupted from his captor and Thancred watched as the ascian closed the distance, “Oh we shall see how much you desire by the end of this. I find myself in need of your services. To that end I must bring you to the brink.”

Suddenly Lahabrea was flush against Thancred and the realization struck the bard that he could intimately feel the fabric of Lahabrea's robe. He could feel it the whole length of his body. The clawed grip of the ascian came up to grasp Thancred's chin, tilting the bard to stare right at him. The other clawed hand found it's way teasingly down Thancred's chest, the pointed tips dragging ever so slightly at the exposed flesh there. A shiver tore down the bard's spine and he resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut.

“Now how shall I ever make such a stubborn man cooperate with me I wonder,” Lahabrea posed as the hand not on Thancred's chin dipped lower toward the man's navel. The muscles there twitched at the teasing touch and Thancred fought a groan. Gently as if a lover's touch and not his enemy's the hand dipped lower still before finding a finger carefully running the soft length of Thancred's cock. Teeth clenched as Thancred felt his member twitch in response.

“What in the name of the twelve do you think you're doing?” He bit out harshly, his tone rougher than normal. A chuckle was the only response he got before that clawed hand grasped him in it's talon like fingers. Thancred awaited pain, some agonizing feeling, only to be shocked stupid as he felt the ascian stroke his length. The surprise set him a bit off balance and Lahabrea smirked as he repeated the action, to the satisfaction of feeling his prisoner twitch in his grasp.

“I should think it evident what I'm doing,” Lahabrea chuckled as the hand on Thancred's chin slid back to grasp the back othe man's head before dragging him forward to meet the ascian's lips. The kiss was bruising and painful, more taken than given and Lahabrea's mask rubbed almost painfully against Thancred's face where it touched. The hand at the back of his head kept Thancred from pulling away. Thancred’s eyes were wide in shock as his brain struggled to process just what was happening to him. He kept his lips locked shut against the tongue trying to worm it’s way through them. This led Lahabrea to try another method and the ascian gave a few gentle strokes to Thancred’s slowly hardening member. A gasp tore from the bard’s mouth into Lahabrea’s and he took full advantage. 

A warm wet tongue invaded the bard’s mouth, tasting, caressing, exploring every place it could get to before finally the ascian pulled back. Thancred was gasping for breath, eyes wide and at least six emotions plastered to his face at one time. Lahabrea smiled, though it seemed far more of a smirk, before he drew the tongue that had just invaded Thancred’s mouth slowly across his bottom lip.

“Oh yes, I will enjoy this,” the ascian practically purred. A shiver shot down Thancred’s spine along with a disturbing warm zing that pooled in his belly. Before he could offer any question or protest he felt the hand on his cock teasing it, stroking the length as if to coax it to full mast. He tried to stave off any reaction but the hand manipulating him was skilled. Suddenly he twitched and grew harder as the faint tingles of aether tickled at the sensitive nerve endings of his member. It was the oddest sensation ever, yet he found himself incredibly aroused by it despite his best attempts to stop it. Suddenly he felt the aether condense and his eyes tore down to his stiffening member. A glowing, pulsating purple and black ring sat at the base of his shaft. It felt tight, as if constraining him and the horrified realization set in of what it was. He’d heard of such things of course, from the darker parts of Ul’dah. The pleasure dens offered them as an option though he’d never considered one.

Eyes flashed back up to Lahabrea’s face as the ascian continued his ministrations. Thancred felt himself responding against his own wishes, surely the godsdamned thing was using some magic to do this. He found it utterly hard to believe that a part of him was enjoying this though the physical evidence as hard to disprove. Hips jerked of their own volition as the hand ran his length again and Thancred was sure a flush of embarrassment found it’s way to his cheeks. No more words were spared for the moment, the ascian content to work Thancred ever closer to an orgasm. The bard couldn’t help but groan as the hand from the back of his head slid down to caress his neck, then his chest before settling at a nipple and giving it a pinch. The claws at the tips of the fingers bit in ever so slightly with a painful pleasure.

With a groan Thancred finally asked, “Just, why this? What does this gain you?”

“Simple,” Lahabrea offered, “Once you’re vulnerable you will be of great use to us. This is just the more ‘pleasant’ method. Unless of course you’d prefer the more painful method…”

Lahabrea trailed off, the pointed claws of his fingers scoring several long gashes down Thancred’s chest as an example. A pained grunt tore from the man’s mouth as blood welled to the surface of the wounds. The ascian chuckled darkly, “I thought you might not like that method as much.”

Thancred’s eyes shut as he felt a few drops of blood slide down from the gash in his chest. Suddenly a wet, warm sensation was running the length of the cut and flustered eyes shot open again. Bent at the waist before him was the ascian slowly drawing his tongue along the length of each cut, licking the blood from them. It was intimate as much as it was disturbing and as the tongue closed in again to draw a path along the bard’s flesh he felt his length getting stroked. Part of his brain begged and begged to fight this that it was wrong on so many levels, the rest of him however was quite willing to go willingly and screaming into the void. He felt himself stiffen and suddenly the tongue laved higher, to encircle one of Thancred’s nipples. Teeth finding purchase around the small hardening bit of flesh. A playful nip had Thancred jerking into the hand that was holding him and he found himself getting closer to the edge, the godsdamned aether ring keeping him ever so far from it. Lahabrea’s hand went to work faster then, as if to simply make it worse that he was unable to find a release. Thancred looked at the ascian who was contenting himself to now lick and bite at the other nipple while clawed finger tips delicately played with the previous one. He tried to school his features but it was evident to Lahabrea what the man wanted.

“Oh no no no,” Lahabrea murmured before taking another small teasing bite at Thancred, “It’s not quite that simple.”

Thancred groaned in response and bucked wildly into the ascian’s hand again as much as he could. He was so close if only he could just get a few more moments, and suddenly the hand slid off of him in a languid fashion leaving him near panting and straining to find it again. He’d been so close and then suddenly nothing, no fingers playing with him, no tongue or teeth tasting him. Lahabrea stepped back a smirk on the lips that had previously been bringing him such pleasure. The ascian made a slow show of undoing each clasp that held his robe on, drawing it out as ever so slowly pale flesh emerged from the widening gap in front. The ascian seemed to enjoy the struggle on Thancred’s face as eyes closely watched Lahabrea’s every movement. He could see the almost painful erection the bard sported bobbing as if begging for his touch again. 

Robes were slowly stripped off and laid aside revealing a pale chest. Though not overly muscular there was definition and tone. Still garbed in his mask, gloves, pants and boots Lahabrea made a slow motion of undoing each buckle as he crouched before slowly removing one boot, then the next. This time he allotted so that Thancred would be a bit more pliable when he next turned his attentions to him. Though to be fair the bard was already bending to his will quite nicely. Slowly a clawed hand trailed up the front of his own pants and Lahabrea felt himself grow in anticipation of what was to come. While essentially beings of the aether and in between they could certainly feel things through their chosen host bodies. The lacing of the pants was slowly untied and pulled apart revealing more pale skin and a fine sprinkling of black hair. Ever so slowly they were pushed down over his hips til he was entirely exposed. With them off and kicked away Lahabrea gently grasped himself, already mostly erect. He gave a cursory stroke before moving behind Thancred and out of the bard’s line of sight.

The sound of things moving from behind him had a shiver going down his spine and Thancred couldn’t tell if it was fear, excitement or a mix of both. Suddenly fingers, oddly cold and claw free fingers were at his backside, spreading him almost gently. It seemed throughout all this the ascian truly didn’t mean to harm him, however the whole situation seemed oddly absurd in a way to him. Brought back to the present something warm and wet was spread around the puckered hole before he felt a finger press into him slowly. He gave a slight groan as the finger pushed further in and he felt it give a few strokes while inside him. In short order it was removed and then after a moment replaced, this time with more of whatever liquid was on it and a second finger. He could feel his muscles easing as Lahabrea thrust the two fingers slowly in and out of him. Another moment passed and the fingers retreated leaving him feel empty, wishing for the presence of them again, or anything to fill the void and help him find his release. He was about to open his mouth, to implore his captor for something. He was to the point of making a deal with the devil when he felt it. Something there, something pushing into him slowly that was much larger than the previous fingers. Hands found purchase on his hips as Lahabrea pushed in all the way, fully encasing himself in the bard’s warmth and Thancred felt a moan tear from his lips. 

The small puff of warm breath tickled Thancred’s ear as Lahabrea whispered into the shell of it, “That’s it, give yourself over and you can truly have what you desire.”

Thancred gave another groan as Lahabrea rolled his hips slightly, rocking his member gently deeper into Thancred. Any resistance Thancred had was slowly slipping as a haze seemed to cross his mind. One of Lahabrea’s hands slipped from the hip it was on to reach around and grasp the bard’s length again. The stroking motion, with the fullness from behind left Thancred near panting as he strained against the band of aether around the base of his shaft. He was so godsdamned close and yet no matter what it wouldn’t let him go. He bucked into the hand which simultaneously pulled him slightly off of Lahabrea which made the ascian chuckle.

“So eager,” he near purred with one last stroke before he moved his hand back to Thancred’s hip, “Very well I shall give you what you desire.”

Lahabrea pulled out almost entirely before grasping firmly at Thancred’s hips and burying himself back in again. A startled moan tore from Thancred and then Lahabrea repeated the action, this time with an almost painful squeeze of his hips. Again and again at a steadily increasing pace Lahabrea claimed the man before him as his own and in more than one way. Lahabrea soon found himself nearing the end, his own release so close he could taste it. One hand slipped from it’s viselike grip on Thancred’s hips to slip to the mask Lahabrea wore. As he neared he slowly started to slip it up from the face of his host. Finally with one last particularly deep thrust he felt himself empty into the man impaled on him. 

He slipped the mask free form his own face and slid it onto Thancred’s as a growl tore past Lahabrea’s lips, “You’re mine now pet.”

A surging feeling took over Thancred as the mask slipped over his eyes and while still buried in him the former Lahabrea grasped the bard’s aching cock and shattered the aether ring before stroking him to release. A moan tore from the newly masked man’s throat as his seed spilled all over the hand that held him and the ground before him. Bonds shattered and he slumped to the ground before pulling himself off and away from the now empty shell behind him. A few moments passed as he remained crouched on the floor, spent and exhausted. Finally he stood, red mask firmly in place with Thancred’s shock of white hair contrasting greatly with it.

“Well, that was pleasant as always,” the newly claimed Lahabrea murmured as he took a cursory glance over his new host, “I’m sure you had as much fun as I did and don’t worry, pet, I will take excellent care of your body, after all it is mine now too.”


End file.
